Keeping Up With The Joneses
by AstaLaila
Summary: It was his fault. That's what Jack thought. And Ianto thought was his own doing. But either way they were both going to have to manage Christmas dinner at Mum's. JackxIanto
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaim- Not mine.

* * *

"No mum. No. No I don't- I don't need you to set me up with… Yes mum. Yes I know you're just worried about me. No. I'm fine. Mum." Jack laughed to himself. Ianto was coming very close to whinging whilst talking to his mother on his mobile. With the others gone for the evening, it was interesting to see him let down a touch of his professional guard. He watched Ianto rubbing the space between his brows. "Yes. I'll be staying over. Okay. Yes. I know mum! Okay, yes. I'll see you tomorrow. Dw i'n dy garu di. Yeah. Say hello to Roger. Hwyl."

The phone snapped shut and was put down on the table hard enough for it to skitter over towards the letter tray.

"Everything alright there Ianto?" Jack called out. Ianto looked up with a glare to where Jack was leaning against the metal railings.

"You seemed to have heard the conversation. I imagine you can draw your own conclusions." Ianto was still feeling irritable, and pushed his agenda into his bag rather roughly. Jack would keep teasing him if he continued to be in a bit of a piss, but he wasn't quite done yet.

"What's the problem with Mother Jones?"

Jack's boots clomped on the staircase as he moved towards Ianto on the couch.

"She's my mum?" Ianto mumbled, pulling his agenda back out, and finding a pen in the space between the cushions.

Jack settled himself onto most of the couch, sprawling out his limbs.

"And what's wrong with that?" Jack's hands folded behind his head. He smiled at Ianto's scribbling into his agenda. He didn't seem the type, but Ianto's script was far from tidy. "What are you writing?"

"My mum's best friend Glenora is going to Majorca for Christmas with her new boyfriend. So her daughter's coming to stay with us, and now I have to get her a present as well." Ianto replied, his eyes remaining on what was beginning to look like a list.

"So?"

"So she's had a crush on me since I was twelve, and my mum thinks "she'd be a good influence on me."" Ianto scoffed, aggressively crossing a 't'. "Which means she'll try her best for the next two days to have us married by next Christmas."

Jack felt a strange twinge at Ianto's analysis, but pushed it aside.

"Is she attractive?" He asked cheekily. Ianto sent him a dark look.

"That's not the point." Jack assumed that that was somehow a yes. Hm.

"Well, no point in wasting it if the opportunity arises." He said lightly, crossing his legs. Ianto put his pen in the spine of the notebook, and closed it on his lap, not lifting his eyes.

"I'm not interested in other opportunities right now." Ianto replied in his clear crisp way. His voice was steady, but Jack could feel the uncertainty that was emanating from Ianto. It matched the uncertainty he was feeling. Instead of considering it, Jack just lent forwards and slipped one knee between Ianto's.

"What about this one?" He leaned forwards and Ianto met him, their tongues quickly touching between tightly pressed mouths.

* * *

Jack stared at the ceiling, his hand carding absently through Ianto's hair.

"Do you want me to come with you to your parents'?"

"What?"

"I mean, I could just scare off this girl for you. I'm sure it will be very much the first half of a romantic comedy and all that, but I really don't have any plans. Wouldn't mind a home cooked Christmas dinner in exchange for running interference."

"Oh." Jack could feel Ianto swallowed thickly. "I mean. I don't want to inconvenience you."

"It's no trouble, really." Jack replied. He shouldn't have said anything.

"I have room in the car, I guess." Ianto really wanted to say yes.

"Kind of a mutual exchange." Jack laughed, and it echoed in the quiet room.

"Yeah." Ianto replied, staring at the expanse of skin in from of him. "That would be…"

It was silent in the room for a minute except for their breathing.

"I should go home."

"Oh…kay." Jack replied, moving his hand from where it was arched over Ianto's head on the pillow.

"I mean. I should do the wash and all that. We'd have to leave at lunch to make it there for teatime." Ianto looked back at Jack as his slipped on his shirt and started on the buttons.

"Yeah. Alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Alright. I'll swing by around half eleven. If that's alright."

"Works for me." Jack said with a grin, standing up and pulling on his trousers. He pulled his braces up over his bare shoulders. His eyes slid over Ianto's shape as he gathered up socks and shoes that had been thrown aside earlier. What had he been thinking, Jack wondered at himself. Roping himself into playing domestic with Ianto at the man's family Christmas. He certainly had not seen this decision coming.

"Jack, how in the hell did you manage to rip my sock?" Ianto held out his foot, revealing the large rent in the heel of the sock.

"Little overeager I suppose." Jack grinned back at him.

"You're incorrigible Captain Harkness." Ianto replied, but sent him a wink over his shoulder.

Right. This was why. Suddenly it still seemed like a stupid decision, but made a lot more sense. He would just have to make the best of things.

* * *

Jack stared at his closet. It's not like he was meeting his boyfriend's parents. He and Ianto weren't…. But he was still one for making good first impressions, anyways.

"So you're going to meet the Joneses then?" Jack turned to look at Gwen, who dropped down the ladder from his office. "I didn't know the two of you were that serious."

"We aren't." Jack responded firmly. "Just doing each other a mutual favour."

"Well I already knew about that." Gwen said with a cheeky laugh and Jack tossed a balled up jumper at her.

"You know, it's alright to say that you and Ianto are…"

"We're not. I'm running interference with a family friend. That's. It." Jack insisted. Gwen shook her head.

"Whatever you say Jack." She walked up to him, laying her hand against his cheek. "I think he's been good for you."

Jack stared at her for a minute.

"Oh. Sorry there." The both turned around to see Ianto letting go of the ladder rungs. "Ready to go Jack?"

"I'll hold down the fort while you two are away. Have a good time." Gwen smiled at Jack, with a wink. She patted Ianto's shoulder as she passed by him.

"Happy Christmas." Ianto replied.

Jack grinned, his thumbs in his braces.

"Are you ready then?" Ianto asked again.

"Just about." Jack quickly decided on several pairs of trousers and a few jumpers from the closet, and some of the carefully folder shirts from one of the drawers. They were all into a green army canvas bag and over his shoulder in a moment.

"Alright. Shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I brought pretzels." Jack announced as they settled into the front seats of Ianto's car.

Ianto looked over at him with a bemused smile.

"Very nice Jack."

"Hey. You'll be happy when you get hungry and I am well prepared with delicious salty snacks." Jack grinned, leaning over his shoulder to place a plastic bag of food on the back seat. Ianto shifted the car into drive and pulled out of the Torchwood car park. Jack was fidgeting a bit to get himself comfortable, rolling up his sleeves and moving the seat back.

"Thanks Jack. For coming."

Jack looked up at Ianto, but his eyes were still on the roadway.

"I can't say that my motivations are entirely selfless."

"Are they ever?"

Jack laughed quietly.

"On occasion. I try not to make too much of a habit of it."

Ianto rolled his eyes, only to have Jack's hand ruffle his hair and slide down to gently squeeze his shoulder.

"So what should I know about the Joneses going into this?"

Ianto turned the corner and headed up High Street towards the A470.

"Well, what would you like to know?" Ianto replied. Jack couldn't help feeling a little surprised. Ianto was usually so reserved, especially about himself. And here he was offering to tell Jack whatever he wanted to know about his family.

"We should probably start with names. I imagine it will be hard to pass as your boyfriend if I don't know anyone's name."

Boyfriend. Was that what Jack was going to be for the next two days. What exactly did Jack Harkness think a boyfriend was?

Ianto nodded.

"My agenda is in the carrier bag. There's a picture in there. It might help if you can match the names to the faces." Jack pulled the leather bag from the floor behind the driver's seat. He undid the buckle and opened up the top flap. Ianto brought this bag to work every morning, but Jack had never had the chance to actually see inside of it. A pair of gloves, compact first aid kit, set of keys. Hmmm. Mars Bar. Three black pens, the kind that Ianto always used at work.

"Jack." Ianto glanced over at him. "My agenda's right there."

"Oh, that agenda." Jack pulled it out. He smirked and closed the bag again.

"You aren't going to find anything interesting in there, no matter how much you sneak around in it."

"Oh really? What's with the Mars Bar. That was interesting."

"I like sweets." Ianto replied simply. Jack hummed to himself in thought. It made sense. He could remember Ianto choosing the glazed fritters and turnovers from the plate of bakery goods he brought into the hub, rather than the savoury pasties or bags of crisps.

"The photo's in the pocket in the back cover," Ianto reminded him, and Jack nodded, opening up the book. He pulled out the few pictures that were tucked neatly into the leather pocket. The top one was a picture of Ianto, probably several years younger than he was now.

"That was me at uni." Ianto said, glancing over as he turned the roundabout. "With Lisa. And my mates Mahmet and Tony." Jack scanned over the happy grin on Ianto's face. He liked that grin. It was one that didn't show up very often, only occasionally around the table at the pub or lunch. A little toothy, but spontaneous in a way that was infinitely charming. Jack pulled out the photo underneath, a rather awful shot that was dark and shady inside a bar. The Torchwood team. They all looked sweaty and faded, their eyes slightly manic.

Ianto saw it, but only glanced back at the road.

"Aaaaaand the Joneses!" Jack announced, pulling out the last photo with a smile. "Wow."

"What is it?" Ianto flipped on the turning signal.

"There are a lot of you. I didn't peg you as the big family type."

"How did you peg me?" Ianto grinned. Jack turned to look at him and let his hand slide over to clasp the top of Ianto's thigh.

"If I remember it right, I pegged you against the edge of my desk. And the ladder. And the headboard."

Ianto gulped. Jack's thumb was running along the inside seam of his jeans.

"Well unless you'd like the car to be pegged against that lamppost, you should probably remove your hand." Ianto replied, his hands tightening on the wheel. Jack's hand slid to squeeze Ianto's knee and pulled back. He picked the picture back up again.

"Alright then. I know you….Who is everyone else here?"

Ianto pointed generally towards the picture.

"Older woman is my mum, and the man next to her is my stepdad Roger."

"Okay. What should I call them." Jack was studying the picture. It made Ianto smile. It was the same look of concentration Ianto often saw when he interrupted Jack in his office.

"Well, my mum's name is Bethan, but she'll probably tell you to call her Beth. And I'd suggest you start of with Mr. Wallace for Roger. He's a solicitor."

"What does your mom do?"

"She's a teacher. At the local junior school."

"And you're father was a tailor?"

"Yes."

"Ianto?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Can I ask you what happened?"

Jack waited. He was curious, yes, but he didn't want to make Ianto uncomfortable. Especially this early in the ride.

"He passed away about six years ago." Ianto replied slowly. Jack shifted in his seat, angling his body towards the other man. "In his sleep. It was an aneurism."

"I'm sorry Ianto." Ianto made an effort at a smile, but it faltered.

"It's okay."

Jack covered Ianto's hand on the steering wheel. The two hands fell down to the console, and the fingers laced together.

"You don't have to be my boyfriend yet." Ianto joked. Jack just stared at him, until Ianto could feel his neck and ears burning.

"Well, um." Ianto felt Jack run his thumb over his knuckles.

"What about brothers and sisters?" Jack prompted.

"Five." Ianto said shortly, using his free hand to flip the signal and turn the wheel.

"Names?" Jack seemed more relaxed than he had any right to be, his hand clasped to Ianto's and other hand holding the photo.

"Three older, Ainsley, Aoife and Lew, and Georgie and Izzy. They're Roger's daughters."

Jack felt that he should let go of Ianto's hand. But he didn't want to. There was something there that was different from the feeling that he got when he had Ianto moaning his name against his neck, slicked with sweat. Not that that wasn't good. It was fantastic. But having Ianto tell him about his family in his tiny, cramped sedan, feeling the slight clamminess of Ianto's palm. It wasn't half bad.

* * *

It was three hours into the ride and Jack was waving his hands like a conductor.

"Aaaaaaand take one down, pass it around, 37 Corilian Narfruits on the wall!"

"Jack!" Kill him or kiss him. One of the two was going to happen before they made it to his mother's. If Jack hadn't smiled, and pulled out a packet of Gwen's gingerbread biscuits, Ianto might have moved on his first urge. Instead he was trying not to laugh as Jack acted out a weevil attack on the dashboard with two of the little men, one of whom had a large bite out of his head. That one was the weevil.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, so I've got the family down, now what about us?" Jack asked, glancing over at Ianto as he screwed the cap back onto his bottle of water. They were only about thirty miles from Bangor.

"Well, I'm Ianto Jones, and you're Jack Harkness. I'm sorry, but I didn't think that needed going over." Ianto retorted.

"I meant how am I supposed to behave? If I'm supposed to be your boyfriend to keep this Gwenys girl away, we should know the basics."

"What type of basics?" Ianto frowned and glanced over at Jack.

"Well, same things as usual when you go into this kind of thing."

"Do you regularly pretend to be people's boyfriends for Christmas dinner?" Ianto shot back, but Jack ignored the comment.

"Back story, characterization, interaction standards. An established relationship."

"Well, I suppose the back story isn't hard. We met at work." Ianto supplied.

"Where do we work?" Jack asked.

"Oh, well, Mum thinks I work at the tourism and trade bureau for Cardiff."

"Office job then?"

"Yes. In a building near the Millennium Centre."

"Okay good. It's best to keep close to the truth as we can. Easier to remember."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Ianto nodded.

"How long have we been dating?"

"Um, I don't….four months?"

"You're bringing me to Christmas dinner after four months?"

"Eight then? I don't know."

"Eight works. Long enough to be visiting the family, and established enough that the girl won't be thinking she has a chance to break up something new."

Jack tapped his fingers on the arm rest, and thought for a moment before posing his next question.

"How should we act? You know, couple behaviour and affection and stuff." Jack asked, looking out the window as several cars passed in the opposite direction. Ianto bristled a little for some reason.

"I don't know really." He replied shortly.

"Well, I suppose we'll just have to act naturally then." Jack determined, fiddling with the vents for the heating ducts.

"Well that's the problem." Ianto muttered, scanning the road sign they were passing by.

"What's the problem?" Jack frowned.

"Proper social behaviour isn't really our thing, now is it." Ianto replied, checking his mirrors and speed, and anything except Jack. "So unless your plan is to take me over my mum's parlour table, I don't think us "acting naturally" is really going to work in this situation."

Jack was staring at him. Ianto could tell without turning his head to look. He shifted his hands on the wheel uncomfortably.

"Sorry."

"Ianto-"

"No, forget it. I think I've been in the car too long. I'm sorry." Ianto said firmly. The last thing he wanted to do before showing up at his mum's with a fake boyfriend was to get into some row with him because he made a girl of himself.

"Well…why don't we just have a signal. You can…rub your ear if I'm being too…much. And pick your teeth if I should be more attentive."

"Yes, because I really want my family thinking that me picking my teeth is my idea of a come hither look." Ianto joked. It came out a bit weakly, but Jack laughed at it anyways, trying to dispel the awkwardness.

"Well then wink at me or something."

"Last time I winked at you, Jack, Gwen found your pants hanging from her desk drawer knob."

Jack grinned at the thought, and then nodded.

"Good point. Just grab my hand then. Easy, direct."

"Okay."

"Okay." Jack sent him a smile, and leaned forwards to turn up the temperature knob on the console.

* * *

They had entered into the main streets of Bangor about fifteen minutes before and the car had been mostly quiet. Ianto had slipped into the familiar route that took him towards the street of narrow row houses.

"Which one is it?" Jack asked as Ianto pulled up to the kerb.

"The black door." Ianto replied, shifting into park. It was a tall red brick house, with a scrap of front garden and a paved car port. A wreath of evergreen branches was hanging overtop of a brass knocker and the number 56.

"It's nice." Jack commented as Ianto gathered together his gloves and scarf.

"Ready then?" Ianto looked over at Jack, who clapped his hands together and nodded.

"Let's go then. No time like the present."

"Speaking of, do you mind giving me a hand with the box of gifts in the back?" Ianto said, opening up the door and climbing out. Jack followed, buttoning up his great coat and meeting Ianto at the trunk. It was already popped open and Jack was able to see inside to cardboard box he was meant to be carrying.

"Um, Ianto."

"Hm?" Ianto glanced over from trying to balance his overnight kit and several garment bags on one arm.

"Were you the one who wrapped these?" Ianto could see the badly concealed amusement on Jack's face.

"Yes."

"Oh. Well that's just…" Jack's smile got wider and wider. "Wonderful." Jack snorted in laughter. "They're very….charming."

Ianto frowned at him.

"Look, not everyone's good at wrapping. And I like to think I have other skills that make up for it." Ianto replied, punching at Jack's arm. Jack's hands went quickly to Ianto's hips in response.

"Well I can't say I disagree with that."

"Jack." Ianto muttered, glancing at the house as though they could be heard from inside. "I'll thank you to keep that sort of talk to a minimum inside. Last thing I need is you scandalizing my mother on Christmas Eve." Ianto lifted Jack's bag over his other arm and headed up the front walk. Jack lifted the box of gifts out of the boot and balanced them on his knee as he shut the gate.

"Just one question." Jack called as he followed Ianto's footprints in the light layer of snow. "How much tape did you really use?"

"Oh shut up Jack." Ianto shot back over his shoulder, lifting a hand to the door knocker.

* * *

"Coming!" A voice called out from inside and the lock scraped open. The door followed and Ianto was face to face with his stepfather.

"Ianto, son, come on in!" Roger clapped him soundly on the back and took the garment bags from his hand. "It's good to see you."

Ianto reached out with his freed arm and shook the man's hand.

"It's good to see you too Roger. You look well. How's work at the firm?"

"Busy, as usual, thank you for asking." Roger moved aside to give Ianto more space. "Can I take your coat?"

"Coming through!" A shout came from the doorway behind and a box entered, followed by Jack.

"Who's arrived, Roger dear?" Another voice came from the opposite direction, down the hallway that entered further into the house.

"It's Ianto, and his friend." Roger replied, and reached to help Jack with the box. He placed it on the landing of the stairs and turned back to the man. Ianto had moved towards the hall.

"Mum." Ianto broke into a small smile as his mother appeared before him.

"Oh Ifan, love." Her hand ran over his hair and down to the side of his face. "You look well."

"And you are?" Roger asked, as Jack pushed the door closed behind him.

"Oh, Mum, Rog. Sorry about that." Ianto apologized quickly and moved to stand beside Jack.

"Ifan?" Jack whispered out the side of his mouth.

"Quiet." Ianto replied. "Jack, this is Mr. Roger Wallace, my stepdad, and Mrs. Bethan Wallace, my mum. Mum, Roger, this is Captain Jack Harkness."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Captain Harkness." Ianto's mum replied. "And please, it's Bethan."

"Jack, then." Jack had on his charming smile as he gently shook Bethan's hand. He moved to Ianto's stepdad for a firmer shake.

"Call me Roger, son." There was something that struck Jack as amusing to be called son, but his grin came off friendly, rather than laughing.

"Thank you sir. Ianto only ever has wonderful things to say of the both of you. Is there anywhere in particular you would like me to put the gifts?" Jack spoke politely, but not coldly. Ianto could tell that Roger was already leaning towards a favourable opinion of him.

"Give Roger your coats boys, and there's a few spots under the tree left. I'll show you where." Bethan replied, peering into the box. "Well, I see you wrapped them yourself again this year, Ianto dear."

Ianto could only glare at the cheeky grin Jack shot at him as he followed Bethan down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where is everybody Mum?" Ianto asked, appearing at the doorway of the kitchen.

"Aoife and Lew took the girls out to the shops to finish up with presents. And Ainsley's on her way. Says that the Chunnel is positively mad right now." She moved the last glass from the washer to the cabinets and smoothed her hands over her hair.

"Come here now my boy, let me see you." Ianto stepped up, glancing back for a moment at where Jack was crouched under the tree, reviewing names on the gift tags and smirking at Ianto's wrapping attempts.

"You look as handsome as ever." Bethan said firmly. "Gwenys will be delighted to see you." She determined and turned back towards the kitchen island. "Would you or Jack like some tea?"

Ianto swallowed heavily and stepped forwards. His toes were cold on the tile floor, covered only in his thin, fine wool socks. No one wore shoes at home in Ianto's family.

"Mum, that was something I wanted to talk with you about. If you have a moment."

Bethan turned around.

"What's wrong?" Ianto couldn't help smiling.

"Nothing's wrong Mum. I just…About Gwenys…" Ianto tried, clasping his hands together.

"Oh dear, I know you're shy, but-"

"Mum." Ianto interrupted. Bethan looked slightly surprised. Ianto wasn't the type of boy to interrupt his mother, not after he had left adolescence. "It's nothing to worry about. It's just…there's something you should know. About Captain Harkness- Jack. I just didn't want to tell you on the telephone."

"Ianto?"

"He's my…" Ianto faltered for a moment, hating lying to his mum, and feeling a strange twinge of unhappiness that it was a lie. "Jack and I are in a relationship. Romantically."

"Oh." Bethan's eyebrows raised. "I wish you had told me beforehand Ifan."

"I'm sorry Mum." Ianto was still watching her face. She took a deep breath, and smiled.

"Alright then. Well, I guess then the two of you won't have to fight about who sleeps on the cot in your room then." Ianto let himself smile at that.

"Did I hear my name?" Jack appeared, leaning against the doorway. He quickly scanned the body language in the room and determined that things were alright. He had forgotten to ask Ianto how his parents felt about his bringing home a man.

"I may have said something about a conceited man I knew, but it wasn't necessarily about you." Ianto said simply, he reached out his hand. Jack remembered their signaling and took the hand in his, coming to stand beside Ianto.

"It's always so hard to know." Jack replied with a grin.

"My son tells me that the two are you are involved in a relationship, Mr Harkness." Bethan said, watching Jack carefully. Jack just looked over at Ianto's face, letting his eyes drift over the features in what he knew others would interpret as an affectionate way. He knew himself because of the warm flush that hit him as he saw the nervous energy in Ianto's glance.

"We are. I'm very fond of your son, Mrs. Wallace. He's a wonderful man."

Bethan watched as her son's ears lit up bright red.

"Jack." Ianto reprimanded slightly. Well, it was a shame about Gwenys. Such a nice girl. Bethan had really thought that the two would have been a good match. Maybe in the future. But her youngest boy was certainly quite taken with whoever this Jack Harkness man was. Bethan could certainly tell that.

* * *

The door opened up and the sound of voices filled the lower level of the house.

"Whose car is that out front?" A light woman's voice called.

"Hello then Aoife!" Ianto shouted out. Jack grinned into his mug of tea at the smile that had broken out on Ianto's face.

"Yanno!" A higher voice was quickly followed by a young girl with long trailing brown pigtails. Ianto stood up and caught the girl as she clasped him around the waist.

"Hello Georgie." Jack watched with interest at the fond look on Ianto's face. It was something that held a marked difference from the charming, wry and professional expressions Jack was most familiar with.

"When did you get in! I wanted to be here when you did." The girl let Ianto go and stood back to take off her coat. It seemed as though she noticed Jack all of a sudden. "Oh. Hi then? Yanno, who's this?"

"Hi." Jack held out his hand. "I'm Jack." She shook his hand.

"Georgianna Wallace. Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Jack kissed the back of her hand, grinning at her, which set Georgie off laughing.

"Oi, little brother, who's the charmer?" Jack looked up to see three more people join them in the lounge. "Hey, Georgie, go get your outdoor things off and put them in the closet, eh?"

"Lew." Ianto stood and shook his brother's hand. Lew was taller than Ianto, and more leanly built, but he had the same interesting eyes. "Aoife." Ianto let his sister pull him into a hug. She was a short curvy girl who had dark blonde hair and Ianto's cheekbones, that Jack assumed had come from their mother.

When he pulled away, Jack watched Ianto run his hand over the back of his neck and wave at the other girl.

"Hello Izzy." The girl smiled tightly, and waved before she stuck both her hands in her pockets.

"Hello Ianto. It's nice to see you." She glanced at Aoife and Lew. "I said I'd meet Jas down the street in ten. Can you tell my dad?"

Lew just waved her off.

"Just make sure you're back for tea time."

"Yes Lewis."

"Don't call me that, Isabella." He shouted back. Aoife rolled her eyes.

"Who's this then?" She asked, looking kindly at Jack.

Ianto propped himself on the arm of the settee by Jack's side.

"Oh, yeah, well….This is Jack."

"Jack…." Lew prompted.

"Jack Harkness. Captain Jack Harkness…." Ianto felt the staring contest between himself and his brother and sister beginning. He glanced back and forth between them, from Lew's relaxed expectancy to Aoife's crossed arms. "Jack's my boyfriend. Who wants some tea?" Ianto said quickly, exiting the room. Jack broke out into laughter. He couldn't help it.

* * *

Aoife had chased Ianto into the kitchen and Lew had joined Jack laughing before sitting down on the couch.

"Nice to meet you." Lew said. He didn't have the looks that drew Jack to Ianto, but there was something in the crooked smile of the other man that made an instantly good impression on Jack.

"You're Ianto's brother then?" Jack commented, glancing back at the doorway to the kitchen where they could hear Bethan trying to mediate between her two children. Georgie slipped into the room and took a seat on the ottoman.

"Yeah, Lew. And don't worry about that little show. When Yanno brought Lisa home, he introduced her and promptly ran back to the car to go to the store. Poor girl was left standing there for twenty minutes with all of us before he got back. Did you ever meet Lisa?"

Jack nodded.

"Very briefly."

"It's terrible. Ianto was gutted after she passed away." Lew shook his head. "Anyways. Yeah, don't worry about the sprint. He'll be back once he gets his nerves together."

"Why's Yanno nervous?" Georgie asked, crossing her legs up, and looking from Lew to Jack.

Aoife's head popped out of the kitchen.

"Yanno fancies Jack." She replied.

"Aoife!" Ianto's despairing voice called behind her.

"Oh! Do you fancy Ianto too then?" Georgie grinned.

"If anyone wants me I'll be upstairs in the bath, doing myself in." Ianto walked past them, through the lounge, and disappeared up the stairs.

"We'll be back in a few minutes." Jack pardoned, and followed Ianto with a broad smile.


	5. Chapter 5

"I like your family." Jack said, following Ianto through one of the upstairs doorways.

"They're all yours." Ianto murmured, taking the garment bags from the bed and unzipping them. He pulled out the two suits from inside.

"Is that one mine?" Jack recognized the dark blue suit from his own closet.

"I forget to tell you that Christmas dinner is a formal occasion, so I packed this one for you right before we left. I hope you don't mind." Ianto smoothed the sleeves out and hung the jacket up in the closet. Jack moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Course not." He watched as Ianto passed back and forth across the small bedroom floor with belts and trousers and dress shoes.

"I'm sorry about my brother and sister. They have a strange sense of humour."

"Nothing to be sorry about." Ianto paused from removing his waistcoat from the second bag.

"You can stop Jack. No one's around."

"So?" Jack leaned back on his arms. "I haven't been part of a family in a long while. It's kinda….nice. Even if it is just pretend."

Ianto's hand stilled on the hanger. Just pretend. It was manageable when he thought it. It hurt considerably more when Jack said it out loud so easily.

"Yes, well." Ianto stared at Jack for a moment. It couldn't be helped. This had been a daft idea on his part. He never should have agreed to it. He would never agree to anything Jack said after shagging again. Not until he was properly dressed and sensible. Because that's what shagging Jack did. Left him naked and senseless. And vulnerable to stupid decisions like this.

"Do you want a hand unpacking?" Jack asked, reaching for Ianto's overnight kit.

Ianto stepped forwards quickly and took the bag from Jack.

"No. I'm alright."

"Alright? You don't seem alright." Jack stood up and moved towards Ianto. He pushed the door shut as he passed it. "Are you hiding something, Ianto Jones?"

"No sir." Ianto murmured, looking around for a place to escape, which, barring a daring dive out the second storey window into a currant bush, clearly wasn't there.

Jack raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's in the bag, Ianto."

"Toiletries."

"I've seen your toiletries. What's the deal?"

"Jack…" Ianto looked back, startled, as he hit the dresser. The plastic athletics trophies sitting on it rattled against each other.

"It's a present." He replied reluctantly. "I didn't get a chance to wrap it."

"Ran out of tape?" Jack smirked. Ianto's hands had found their way to the bottom of Jack's braces.

"Very clever."

"I like to think so." Ianto's breath ghosted gently against Jack's lips. "Who's it for?"

Jack saw a quick flash of nerves in Ianto's eyes, but it was quickly forgotten as he found lips pressed against his. Ianto's hands trailed up Jack's chest, his thumbs tucked under the braces, til they clasped onto his shoulders.

"Mhhmmh." Jack moaned urgently into Ianto's mouth. He wrapped his arms tightly around the other man's waist and turned them around, stepping slowly towards the bed. Jack's hands were just beginning to gather the bottom of Ianto's oxford out of his waistband, when he made a protesting grunt. Jack felt one of Ianto's hands leave his neck.

"Jack."

"Yeah?"

"I'm rubbing my ear."

"Congratulations."

"Jack." Jack sighed and pulled back, still leaning his lower half against the other man.

"I guess that means too much."

"If we were going to shag on the floor of my childhood bedroom, no. But since we have to go down and help with dinner, I think we should stop. While I still can." Jack grinned at the last addition. He was confident, but he still loved it when Ianto admitted the power Jack had over him. Jack glanced over Ianto's face quickly and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Fine then. Lets go down and help with dinner."

He offered his hand to Ianto, who took it to pull himself upright. It took a moment to straighten himself out.

"Don't bother." Jack grinned. Ianto looked up at him with a questioning glance. "Tuck your shirt all you want, you look kissed." Ianto's hand instinctually went to wipe across his mouth.

"Great." Ianto sighed, trying not to think of what Aoife would say.

"Thanks." Jack grinned, his hands slipped into his pockets.

"You can go ahead." Ianto announced officiously in response to him. "I'm going to wrap up that last present before you try and find it again."

"You know, unwrapping is much better than wrapping up." Jack responded, standing close to Ianto again. "In fact, I can think of something I'd like to unwrap right now." Jack grinned, letting his hand fall to Ianto's bum.

"Careful there. I'll have you know my mother's downstairs." Ianto returned, but Jack found the smile on his face delightfully coy as he backed out of the room and headed towards the stairs.

* * *

"What was it your mom wanted again?"

"Crackers Jack. Crackers. It really not that hard to remember."

"Sorry," Jack sidled up next to Ianto in the pantry cupboard and slid a teasing hand around his waist. "Guess I keep getting distracted."

"Ianto? Ianto?" Gwenys turned the corner to the pantry, smiling. "Oh!"

She stepped back suddenly.

Jack's hand lifted away from Ianto's hip.

"Gwenys!" Ianto moved forward quickly. "Hi."

"Sorry. I just got here, your mom said…. I was intruding, wasn't I."

"No, no. Gwenys, this is my boyfriend Jack." It concerned Ianto at how easily that phrase was starting to slide from him, how comfortable it sounded.

"Boyfriend." Gwenys processed for a moment. "Right. Well. That's wonderful Ianto."

"Nice to meet you." Jack shook her hand and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Ianto's said some very nice things about you."

"Oh, well." Gwenys coloured up a bit. "He's probably been gilding the lily somewhat."

"Didn't have to really." Ianto smiled. He liked Gwenys really, as a friend. She was a nice girl. He just didn't think that his mother understood that was as far as it went.

"Well, um, your mum wanted a hand in the kitchen if you're able."

"Thanks Gwenys. We'll be there in a minute." Jack replied. She nodded, and quickly ducked back into the hall.

Jack waited a moment until her footsteps entered the kitchen.

"That was the horrible she-beast I'm here to protect you from?"

Ianto crossed his arms defensively.

"If she and Mum were to put up a united front, you have no idea what it would have been like. I'm just lucky Mum seems to have taken a liking to you."

"Guess we'll have to keep up the rouse then. Don't want to leave you vulnerable just in case they form a plan of attack." Ianto pushed a tin of crackers at Jack.

"We need to get back to the kitchen."

Jack watched him stride out of the pantry. The girl seemed rather harmless on the whole. Maybe there was another reason for Ianto to have asked him to come to Christmas dinner. Even if Ianto wasn't very aware of it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Supper's ready." Bethan called out from the kitchen. There was a clatter of feet and chairs pulling back as they gathered round the island in the kitchen.

"Guests first. Jack?"

"Dark meat. And no carrots in the veg." Ianto answered quickly. Jack gave him an impressed grin and turned back to Bethan.

"He's got me down. Thank you." Jack took the plate and stepped back. "Where should I sit?"

"Kids watch a film in the lounge." Aoife replied, taking her own plate. "It's tradition."

"Who chose this year?" Ianto asked, selecting a roll from the basket on the counter.

"I did." Georgie announced from her perch on a stool. "I picked Christmas Carol. I like it. The black and white one."

"Well picked Georgie. I like that one." Ianto nodded, taking his food. They moved towards the lounge.

"Oh! Ianto dear." Bethan called him back. "Before you start the movie, can you just run over next door and ask Mrs. Travers if you can borrow that cake pan I asked for. I need to make the gingerbread for dinner tomorrow before I go to bed."

He glanced at Jack who shrugged.

"Um, yeah, okay Mum. I'll be back in a moment then."

"We'll keep the film for you." Georgie promised.

* * *

Jack sat his plate on his lap and started eating quickly. It had been a long time since he and Ianto had stopped for fish and chips along the roadway.

"So." Jack looked up at Aoife, his mouth full. He tried to smile around it. "You and Ianto."

Okay. It looked like they were going to take advantage of Ianto's absence to ask some questions. Probably the kind of questions Ianto would have tried to quash if he had been there. Jack swallowed his mouthful.

"Yup. Me and Ianto." He sat back, looking as relaxed as possible.

"How did you two meet?"

"Well." Jack thought about how to twist their real meeting into an appropriate story.

"We ran into each other. Literally." Jack laughed. "We actually knocked each other to the ground."

"Where was it?"

"At work. We weren't working in the same department though. Not then."

"When did you first meet each other?" Aoife frowned, trying to figure out the timeline.

"A couple years ago."

"While Lisa was still alive." Lew said quietly, nodding his head.

"Yeah." Jack tried not to think about Lisa. It still hurt that Ianto had lied to him so deeply about that. Thinking about Lisa put a damper on the intrigue Jack had felt when he first met Ianto, on the attraction. When he had found out about it, he'd felt betrayed yes, but also…used. It had been a strange feeling for Jack.

"We, uh, nothing happened between us until well after…. Until about ten months ago?"

"So you do fancy Ianto then." Georgie determined.

"Did I say that?" Jack grinned back at her.

"No, but you're all smiley talking about him. Do you think he's handsome?" Jack snorted the water he had been drinking. Lew and Aoife were laughing.

"What? If he fancies him, he probably thinks Ianto's handsome, don't you Jack? I like Dylan at school, and I think he's handsome."

"You fancy a boy Georgie?" Aoife asked, bemused.

"Yes. What's wrong with that. I'm twelve. I'm plenty old enough for a boyfriend." Georgie turned back to Jack. "Well? Do you?" Jack opened and shut his mouth, unused to interrogations from twelve year olds.

"Yes?" Jack scratched the back of his head. Where was Ianto. How long did it take to run next door.

"I thought so. I saw you staring at him earlier."

"Georgie." Lew scolded her, pulling her against his side and covering up her mouth with his hand. "Leave poor Jack alone.' She pulled down his hand and looked up at him.

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure Jack liked Yanno. Cause Yanno really likes him. I can tell." She said earnestly. Lew and Aoife looked over at Jack. He tried to smile.

"What's going on in here?" Ianto appeared in the doorway smiling and all four of them fell silent. "Sorry. Did I interrupt something?" Ianto said hesitantly. Lew and Aoife put on smiled, but Ianto frowned. "Well, I'll just go grab my dinner whilst you all finish up then."

* * *

Jack stood up quickly and followed him into the kitchen. Ianto shut the door behind him, and closed the door that led to the dining room where his parents and a shy feeling Gwenys sat.

"Jack. What did you say?" Ianto hissed, grabbing his plate from the microwave.

"I swear. I didn't say anything." Jack held us his hand in his own defence.

"Then why did I walk into a room full of embarrassed faces." Ianto snatched a beer from the fridge. He turned to pass by and Jack planted his hand against the wall in front of him to stop Ianto.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes Jack. I really want to know." Ianto replied sharply.

"Georgie asked me if I thought you were handsome." Ianto watched Jack warily, swallowing. "And whether I really fancied you, because she said she could tell you liked me. She wanted to make sure you were okay, that we were okay.

"Well we aren't, are we." Ianto returned.

"Ianto."

"What Jack! What is it." Ianto's voice was a low hiss, and Jack could see Ianto getting upset. He lifted his hands to the side of Ianto's neck.

"It's okay."

"This was a stupid idea."

"I've told you I don't mind." Jack reprimanded him.

"I mind Jack! That's the problem."

"Hey," Ianto pulled away from Jack uncomfortably as Aoife looked in on them. "We're going to start the film."

"Fine. We'll be right in." Ianto replied, taking back up his plate

* * *

Jack looked at Ianto, sitting tensely on the far cushion. He looked at the others who were watching the movie, but occasionally glanced over towards the settee. Shifting over, he held out his hand to Ianto.

"No. I don't want to pretend right now Jack. I'm not in the mood." Ianto whispered sharply.

"Then don't." Jack stared at Ianto, and he ducked his head in to touch his lips against the other man's. When he pulled back, his fingers ran down Ianto's arm and took his hand, pulling it back to his lap. "I'm not." Ianto's head snapped up sharply.

"Jack?"

"Shhh." Jack shook his head, running his thumb over Ianto's hand. "Just watch the movie."

He didn't want to say anything right now. It was the ghost of Christmas present, which Jack had always enjoyed.

That, and he didn't know what he would say. Had he just told Ianto that he cared for him, or was it just an acknowledgement that Ianto had some form of emotional attachment that Jack considered flattering. It wasn't that, Jack knew. He wasn't flattered. Well. He was. But it was more than that. He felt….warm, and happy, and comfortable in a way he hadn't for a great deal of time. And maybe, maybe just a little turned on.

He heard Ianto huff next to him, and he couldn't help it. He let go of the other hand and wrapped his arm around Ianto's shoulder, tugging the man to his side. The back of his fingers danced up and down his arm lazily.

"I love this part." Jack whispered to Ianto's ear as Nephew Fred came onto the screen.

"See. I told you Jack fancies Yanno." Georgie whispered to Lew.

"Quiet Georgie."


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of Christmas Carol and the second movie, an animated movie about Christmas in a zoo, had gone…well. Jack thought for a moment. Ianto had slowly relaxed, letting himself lean his weight against Jack in the same way he did when they laid together in Jack's bed below his office. During the second movie, he had noticed the way that Ianto blinked drowsily.

"Tired?" He and said quietly, tucking his chin down to look into Ianto's face.

"Hmmm." Jack had felt the hum of his response reverberate against his chest. "Too much driving."

Jack's hand had moved to trail lightly through the hair at the back of Ianto's neck. He had discovered not long ago that it was a sensation Ianto enjoyed when he was drifting close to sleep.

Jack found himself watching Ianto from the corner of his eye. His mouth was silently murmuring the lines form the children's movie.

"This was my dad's favourite film from when he was a kid." Ianto said without shifting. "I've watched it every year since I can remember." Jack smiled. "And stop staring at me." He'd laughed at that, and the others had shushed him.

* * *

"Alright. Two movies is plenty. Time for bed." Bethan announced. It was amusing and strangely comforting for this woman to be directing her grown children to bed on Christmas Eve. Roger shook Georgie slightly to wake her up.

"Mnot tired yet." Georgie mumbled.

"Come on squirt." Izzy rolled her eyes. She hadn't been home in time for supper. She had only gotten home half an hour ago. She took her sister by the shoulders and directed her to the stairs. The rest of the kids stood, passing by and saying good night. Ianto and Jack were waiting at the back of the small pack.

"Oh, Jack." Ianto turned, his hand falling against Jack's chest. Jack felt his own hand lift to cover it. "If you want to have a shower, you should probably have one before we go to bed. Church service is at 8:30."

"Okay. I'll see you upstairs then." Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto's cheek. Their hands fell away from Jack's chest and trailed against each other as Jack backed away slowly, a soft smile on his lips. Ianto leaned back against the doorway and watched him climb the stairs. Bethan and Roger passed by him, her hand gently running over her son's arm as they passed. When they too disappeared, Ianto shook his head softly at himself, a sad smile flitting across his mouth. He flicked the wall switch off and moved to the couch, staring at the colourful glow the Christmas tree gave off in the dark.

He worried at his lip with his teeth absently, hearing the front door open and shut, the stamping of boot and quiet murmers. He let them all pass by without really paying any attention.

"What are you doing up late moping in the dark?" Ianto looked up, letting his eyes adjust to the shift in light.

"H'lo Ainsley." Ianto smiled faintly. "Where's Dai?"

Ainsley reminded Ianto more and more of their father every time he saw her. It might be why he managed to see her the least of his brothers and sisters. That or the fact that she lived in Spain right now.

She moved over to the couch and sat down, facing him. She pulled a pillow onto her knees and patted it gently. Ianto resisted, but eventually let his head fall onto the cushion.

Ainsley patted his hair in a motherly way.

It was soothing, and she had done it often for Ianto when he had been younger, dealing with what he felt for girls and other boys, trying to decide where to go for uni, trying to cope with their father's sudden passing. Ainsley just seemed to know whenever Ianto was feeling particularly unsettled.

He still remembered what had happened when he told his family that Lisa had died. They thought she was in a coma, away for special treatment at a hospital in London. When he had really truly lost her, he'd had to tell them something. After he'd called and left a stuttering message on his mum's machine, they had been worried because he hadn't answered any of their calls or messages for weeks.

Ainsley had shown up at his flat at ten at night. She hadn't said anything, just pushed him to his bedroom and pulled out a clean set of pyjamas and gone to the kitchen, tidying while Ianto changed. When he shuffled out, she was sitting on his couch, with a mug of tea on the table beside her and a cushion leant against the side of her legs. Ianto had curled up on the couch and cried for hours as she had gently run her hands over his hair.

"Dai's up putting the little one to bed." She said softly, speaking of her and her husband's year old son Gavin. "Mum said you brought someone for Christmas. New boyfriend." Ianto nodded slightly. "What's his name?"

"Jack." He murmured.

"What's the matter then?"

Ianto just shrugged, but Ainsley interpreted that and the heavy sigh he let out.

"I see."

They both sat for a minute, Ianto turning onto his side, and watched the Christmas tree lights meld with the faint glow left in the fireplace. Steps came down the staircase.

"Hey Ianto. I'm done in the shower. Are you coming up to bed?" Jack was standing in the doorway, his trousers and t-shirt on, braces hanging down.

"I'll be up in a minute Jack." Jack nodded.

"Should I leave the light on?"

"No, go ahead and turn it off." The sound of Jack's bare feet padding down the hardwood floor of his mother's house was infinitely strange and even more so, comforting.

Ainsley smiled down at her youngest brother. He was almost ten years younger than her. She'd helped to raise him when her parents had been occupied at work and with Lew and Aoife. And now he was in love.

"Go on up to bed Ifan." Ianto looked up at her and nodded. He sat up, and gave one last look at the Christmas tree, finding a certain gift that was poorly wrapped and hidden between other packages.

"Goodnight Ainsley." He stood, giving her a smile as he passed into the hallway and up the stairs.

* * *

Ianto climbed the stairs up to his old bedroom as slowly as he could manage. As he pushed the door open, the wedge of light revealed Jack lying on his side in the bed, one arm folded under his head.

"Hey." Jack's voice had the heavy, rough tone that caught Ianto in his gut. He turned away, looked for the fold-away camp bed that ought to have been against the wall somewhere.

"I think I'm going to sleep on the cot." Jack's head pushed up on a more acute angle.

"Why?"

"We've never slept in a bed together without shagging Jack. I don't really feel comfortable doing it right next to my twelve year old sister's room."

"We don't have to. Not tonight. We can just get some sleep." Jack replied, watching Ianto look in the closet where their suits hung.

"I think it's better if I we don't tempt fate." Ianto insisted.

"What, are you afraid of me?" He spun around from the closet.

"No." He was terrified. Not of sex. That he could handle with jack. It was the closeness that was unbearable. Ianto stood, his chest lifting and falling. Jack propped himself up on his elbows, trying to muster an expression that matched the unusual sincerity he felt..

"Ianto. Come to bed."

Jack knew he'd won as soon as Ianto took one hesitant, barefooted step towards the bed. He pulled back the sheets to let him slip in. It was Jack's turn now. Ianto had taken his step.

Ianto crawled into the bed, watching Jack for any cues as to what he should do. He laid on his back, his arms falling to the side. Jack reached over him and pulled his arm back with him. Ianto let his fingers grasp momentarily onto Jack's shirt where they fell. Jack let his own hand caress the side of Ianto's face, smiling at his wariness.

"Come to bed with me." Jack whispered, smiling. He let one arm reach up to Ianto's shoulder and leaned his head onto the other man's chest.

Ianto let out his breath in a tight jerk, before smoothing it out into a deep exhalation. As his chest shifted, he felt Jack's head dip. Though he could only see the dark top of his head, he felt Jack's lips press against the soft cotton that covered his collarbone.

He couldn't help it. Ianto brushed the hair from Jack's forehead and pressed his lips against it.

"Good night Jack."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and reading this story. I only hope that you've enjoyed it so far, and that it meets up with expectations for I and J. Merry Christmas.

* * *

"Ianto, time to get up dear. We have to leave for the church in half an hour."

"Thanks Mum." Ianto mumbled loudly enough to be heard through the door. "Jack." Ianto ground the heel of his hand into his eyes, trying to wipe away the sleep there.

"Hmmm. Yeah, I'm up." Jack returned, his eyes still shut. Ianto groaned quietly, stretching out his legs and toes. One eye snapped open.

"Nice hair." Ianto pulled the pillow out from beneath himself and thumped it overtop of Jack's face.

"Yes well, you need to brush your teeth. Fifty first century pheromones apparently don't make up for morning breath." Ianto pushed himself up out of bed, smiling widely. He couldn't help it. He looked into the mirror over the set of drawers. Jack was right. One side of his hair was plastered flat, and the other stuck out wildly in several directions.

"Fine." Jack pushed the pillow aside and rolled out of bed. He grabbed his toothbrush from his pack. Ianto was trying to straighten out his hair somewhat when Jack came up beside him. His arm wrapped around Ianto's waist and he pressed a loud kiss against Ianto's cheek.

"Merry Christmas." Jack grinned as he spun back around and backed out of the room.

Ianto was a little disgusted with the width of the grin on his face when he looked back at the mirror.

* * *

They were downstairs in the foyer, waiting for Aoife and Ainsley to come downstairs when Ianto noticed.

"Jack." He lifted his hands up to straighten Jack's tie and fasten the collar button that had come undone. "There." His hands smoothed out the lapels of Jack's greatcoat.

"Hmm, you need some straightening too." Jack returned, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"I do not." Ianto retorted, standing taller, pressing his shoulders back. Jack took his tie, tugging it out slightly from his waistcoat and pulled him into his chest.

"Give me a minute then. I'll see what I can do." Jack murmured, a wicked smile reaching his eyes.

"You two are going on like you only just started going out. Have some decorum, you old fogeys." Lew teased, looking up from tying the laces on his dress shoes.

"Guess the spark's still alive." Aoife commented, appearing with Ainsley behind her. "Shall we?"

When Lew had commented, Jack looked suddenly serious. Was that what this was? Had he and Ianto started…… Could they really be…something… without saying anything?

"Ready?" Jack snapped his attention back to Ianto. He was standing, holding out his hand. Did they really need to display themselves more after that? He was surprised Ianto wasn't madly rubbing his ear at him actually. Unless…

"Yeah. Let's go." He took Ianto's gloved hand and followed him out towards the car.

* * *

Ianto had a beautiful singing voice. Jack wasn't really surprised. He'd always thought that Ianto's voice had a certain charming melodic nature to it. Something about the mix of his Welsh accent, and tempo, and the slightest bit of a lisp that Jack had noted in some of his words. He looked up at the choirboys at the front of the church. Ianto had probably once been one of them.

* * *

Ianto was a little jealous of Jack's voice. It was strong and sure and never seemed to miss a note. It didn't waver like his did when he lost track of the words. But Jack's finger was tracing along in the hymnal, and it was easy to keep track of where they were, heads bent together over the book and overtop of Georgie's head. She had managed to insist upon sitting between them for the service.

* * *

They thanked the father as they passed out the doors, and then all the siblings were rushing down the church steps.

"Come on Jack!" Ianto shouted over his shoulder. "Last one home and back in pyjamas has to clean up the wrappings." Jack broke into a jog to catch up with Ianto. When he did, Ianto pressed the keys into his hand with a daring look.

"You drive." Jack didn't think twice before jumping into the driver's side.

"Buckle up." He said, shifting into gear and taking off.

* * *

"Where did you learn to pull a handbrake turn like that!" Ainsley's husband Dai was exclaiming as they piled into the front door. Jack and Ianto laughed as they ran up to the bedroom. Ianto was already hopping on one foot, pulling off his dress socks. His jacket and waistcoat were undone in a flurry of buttons and tossed onto the bed.

"All the practice is paying off eh?' Jack joked, stripping off the uncomfortable tie and fine dress shirt.

"Shut up and strip. I'm not going to help you if you get stuck cleaning up wrappings for twelve."

"If we weren't in a hurry that talk would have you on that mattress fast than you could blink." Jack warned, grabbing a thin wool jumper from his bag and tugging it over his head. Ianto was already in a pair of jogging pants he had rolled up and a long and short sleeve tee layer one over the other.

"Come on!" He pushed the door open. "That can wait till we get home."

Jack didn't care if he had to clear up the wrapping paper for the whole neighbourhood just then. _Home_. He grabbed Ianto and pushed him up against the doorway, his lips crushing in. The only response was muffled surprise that was followed by Ianto clasping his hands over the back of Jack's head.

"You're amazing." Jack whispered, almost not wanting to say it out loud. Ianto's hands slipped down, questioning in his eyes. His thumbs glanced over the edge of Jack's mouth.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when we get home." Jack replied. "Let's go."

* * *

They thumped down the stairs, only to hear footfalls behind them. They both touched the doorframe to the lounge, the safe point, just before Gwenys slapped Aoife's hand away to reach it first.

"Aoife. You again!" Lew crowed, wrapping his arm around a red haired girl beside him. "I had to meet Tory at the door and I still beat you.

"I've short legs! It's not my fault." She protested.

"How are we going to fit everyone in the lounge at once?" Georgie interrupted. They stared at the room for a few moments.

"Here." Lew grabbed Tory by the waist, sitting in one corner of the settee and pulling her onto his lap. "Ainsley and Dai can have the rest of the couch for Gav. Mum and Rog, love seat. Izzy and Georgie, you two split the ottoman, Aoife and Gwenys, rug in front of the fireplace. Ianto and Jack can share the armchair. Ta da!" He grinned, wrapping his arms snugly around his girlfriend's waist. Ianto looked at Jack.

"Go ahead."

"Nah, take the chair."

"Where will you sit then?" Ianto questioned. Jack just steered Ianto into the armchair and sat himself down on the floor, leaning against the chair between Ianto's legs.

Jack grabbed Ianto's hands and pulled them together around his own shoulders. He looked sideways and smiled at Ianto. He felt a warm press on his heart that was far from physical when his own arms dropped, and Ianto's stayed around him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright, alright everyone, stockings away and we can start on the gifts." Roger was orchestrating the giving out of all the wrapped things that filled the room. Ianto passed his stocking to Jack, who grabbed himself one of the satsumas that always ended up in the bottom toe, and slid the stocking under the chair.

"Who wants to do the first round?"

"I'll go." Ianto lifted his leg over Jack's head and moved to the tree. "At least that way we can get over the comments on my wrap job." He gathered up the blue and white papered packages he had brought and began to hand them out. "Mum, this one's for you. Umm…" Ianto frowned at his own handwriting. "Lew, I think this one's for you." He threw it over to his brother, who caught it one handed. "Um, Izzy." Jack had noticed that Ianto seemed somewhat unsettled around the girl. Clearly they hadn't really gotten along. Still didn't.

"Hey, what about me?" Jack called.

"You can wait your turn." Ianto admonished him. The last blue package went into the pocket of his jogging pants and he climbed over the arm of the chair to sit back down. "Just for that, you'll have to wait til the exchange round." Jack leaned his head back.

"What?"

"The last round of gifts is an exchange between two people. Everyone chooses someone else, and the last gift they give is to each other. Mostly it's for couples, but, everyone picks someone so that no one's left out."

"My turn!" Ainsley decided, handing Gavin to Dai so that she could go collect her presents.

* * *

"Mum." Ianto said softly. "It's wonderful. Thank you." Ianto ran a finger over his father's cufflinks.

"Can I see?" Jack asked. Ianto leaned forwards, draping his arms over Jack's shoulders to show him the small black box.

"I. J." Jack read the monogram embossed in the flat gold circle.

"Ioan Jones." Ianto said quietly.

"Ianto Jones. Very nice."

"Alright everyone. Exchange round. Pair up." Roger announced. The couples in the room smiled softly at each other, and the others pulled out the gifts they had kept back for their partners.

"Oh." Jack said suddenly. "I left my gift upstairs. Ianto?"

"Oh the old 'I left my gift upstairs' rouse." Lew grinned. "Sure you did."

Aoife sniggered and coughed what sounded suspiciously like the word 'snog'. Ianto looked apologetic, if a little annoyed.

"Jack's forgetful at times." He tried not to catch Lew or Aoife's eye as he stood up with Jack's hand helping him, and followed him out to the hallway. They were followed by a sharp whistle from Aoife and spattered laughter, and scolding from Bethan.

"I really did forget to take your gift out." Jack explained, following Ianto up the stairs. "Not that I would be all that upset if we took advantage of the situation to-" He gave a suggestive smile. Ianto just let him pass by and put his hands against Jack's back, steering him to the bedroom.

* * *

The bedsheets were still mussed and the clothes everywhere did look like they'd had a morning shag. But Ianto was a bit too nervous to think about that. He sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling his gift out of the deep pockets of his jogging pants. He fiddled with it, flipping it end over end as Jack searched through his pack.

"Got it." Jack emerged from having half his upper body submerged in his duffel with a red paper wrapped gift.

"Looks nice." Ianto commented, smiling down at his own combination of cellotape and lopsided ribbon.

"I got mine done at the shop." Jack shrugged. He held out his gift at Ianto. "Merry Christmas." Ianto passed his over in exchange. Jack's package was rectangular and the paper was covered in small candy canes. Ianto shifted back on the bed, leaning himself against the wall and crossing his legs.

"You go first." Jack insisted, joining Ianto on the bed with one leg dangling over the edge.

Ianto slid his finger under the tape on the bottom side of the box. It opened easily. He unfolded the sides. It was a cellophaned box set.

"Star Wars." Ianto smiled.

"All six of them, although I wasn't the biggest fan of the new ones."

"The trilogy are my favourite movies."

"I know." Jack gazed at the pack for a moment. "There's another part, but I couldn't wrap it up."

"Jack." Ianto rolled his eyes, expecting Jack's come on. Jack laughed.

"No, not that. Well. Maybe. I promise with that movie set to provide you with one night of alien free relaxation including dinner and beer. You deserve it." Ianto stared at him, still clutching the box.

"Thank you Jack. I….are you….?" Ianto looked confused. Jack thought of what he'd said. Oh. It did sound like a date. Was it a date? Had he meant it to be a date? Originally it just seemed like a nice thing to do for Ianto, that might end up paying off for Jack too at the end of the night.

"I'm asking you out on a date." He said suddenly. He wanted it to be a date. Ianto's lips twitched a little, the edges rising up.

"Open up yours." He gestured toward the gift beside Jack, laying his own in his lap.

Jack pulled the paper off in spiral motion. It was a rectangular box that said "Renbury Chocolates" on the gilt sticker.

"Skates for auntie Ianto?" Jack smiled. Somehow he felt a little disappointed.

Ianto leaned forwards and nudged the lid of the box.

"It's just for packaging."

Jack took the lid off. Two tickets. To a rugby game.

"I thought it was about time you should see a match." Ianto commented. "And….maybe it can be a second date." Jack looked up at Ianto who was watching him with a raised eyebrow. He loved when Ianto let himself show confidence.

"Someone's banking pretty heavily on the outcome of the first." Jack brought his dangling leg up and leaned forwards. "And thank you." He put the lid on the box and pushed it gently aside as he moved closer and closer.

"Well, what can I say. I feel like we'll get on well." Ianto returned, his eyes flicking from Jack's hands to his lips, and up to his eyes.

"I think we do alright." Jack let out a breathy grin. He dipped his head, hovering over Ianto's mouth. His hands moved to grasp the top of the other man's arms, and Ianto pressed up, grabbing his mouth with his own. They both let out soft noises of contentment. Ianto's foot ran up the back of Jack's leg, and he moved his mouth to suck gently on the spot above the line of Jack's collarbone. It was the spot that made Jack let out some pretty indecent curses in the past, and this time wasn't any different.

Jack rucked up Ianto's shirts, touching the hot skin along his spine. Ianto found one of his hands slipping down in between them. He was going to do this, in his mother's house, on Christmas morning. But nothing could stop the way Jack's lips on neck were making his eyes roll back in his head.

"Yanno. Stop molesting your boyfriend. Mum's making toast and eggs." Except that. His brother's voice through the door was like a wave of cold water.

"Ugh." Ianto groaned.

"That had better have been a groan of sexual frustration little brother!"

"Shut UP Lew!" Ianto shouted as Jack started laughing, rolling over onto his back. Ianto sighed in a petulant way that made Jack smile, and turn hot again.

"Dyou want some breakfast Jack?" Ianto asked him, turning to look with an entirely unamused expression.

* * *

They were sitting with Ianto's brother and sisters in the lounge with post-brunch mugs of tea.

"Do you know who the first boy Ianto had a crush on was?"

"Lew!"

"It was Aoife's boyfriend. She came home from uni for her birthday with him. Ianto couldn't stay in the same room as him without turning like a beetroot.'

"That's not true!" Ianto protested, looking at Jack. "It's not true."

"It is true! He gave you a hug when he left, and you smiled for three hours!" Ainsley started laughing wildly, and it became apparent that Ianto couldn't hold back anymore. He laughed hard, til his voice was weak when he answered back.

"Fine, fine….And a happy Christmas to you all too, you bloody buggers. Lets all make fun of Ianto's adolescent angsts." He tried to sound put upon, but it was very hard with Aoife turning scarlet in the face as she tried not to break out in giggling.

Ianto, grinning widely, crossed his leg over the other and lifted an eyebrow.

"Come on now Aoife. Go ahead. We all know you want to. Might as well just get it all out in one go now. I won't have you all sniggering at me for the rest of the day."

At this she broke out into bawling laughter that ended with her repeating the same words over and over again while tears squeezed from her eyes.

"He….he…..he- he asked if you were a bit simple, because you couldn't get out a word around him. He though there might be something wrong with your head!" The others howled anew at this and Ianto groaned, dropping his head down. He let his hand fall to Jack's knee in a gesture of patheticness. All he heard was the calming of Jack's laughter to a chuckle as a strong arm reach around him and pulled Ianto into Jack's chest. Ianto let his head come to rest against Jack's neck.

"Please kill me. Retcon. Weevil. Anything." Ianto mumbled in the skin under his lips.

Jack felt himself shiver at the shift of lips along his neck, pulled his head back a bit to looked down at the man pressed into him.

"Nah. It's be a waste. You are far too cute for that."

"M'not CUTE." Ianto protested, but Jack could feel the smile that he heard in Ianto's voice.

"Well it seems as though you ended up winning in the end," Ainsley remarked, having caught her breath.

"Yeah. Jack seems like a pretty good catch to me." Aoife smiled fondly at her little brother sitting close to the other man.

"And fit to boot." Lew added, the rest of them breaking back into raucous laughter, even Ianto. "What? I'm secure enough to admit it! The rest of you have been giggling about it enough already." He shot at the girls.

"Stop! Stop." Ianto grinned. "You're not going to help this inflated head of his." Ianto ran his hand over Jack's hair. He turned to meet Jack's eyes when he felt him lean into the touch that moved to cup the back of Jack's neck. Ianto's eyes skipped across Jack's face, taking in his features and expressions.

"Well…"Ianto said quietly. "I suppose they are a bit right." His comment was mild, but he stared at Jack with a warm intensity that called to a quick response. The hand at the back of Jack's neck pulled almost unconsciously, as Jack's hands lifted up to run his thumbs along Ianto's cheekbones. Eyes flickered to lips for a moment before they met. Ianto's heart felt like it might very well have stopped at the contented sigh Jack let out as their lips pressed together softly.

"Oi! Quit the free show!" Aoife called, throwing a pillow at them, and Jack and Ianto pulled away. They all laughed. Jack's hand slipped around Ianto's waist and laced into the other man's fingers without interrupting the fast flow of conversation between them all.


	10. Chapter 10

"Does this look alright?" Jack asked. Ianto looked up from where he was standing in his shorts, ironing his dress pants.

"Looks good Jack. Did you want me to press your jacket out for you?" Jack looked at it.

"Nah, should be fine. Unless it'll keep you like that for longer." Jack let his eyes browse appreciatively over Ianto.

"Control yourself there." Ianto gave his trousers a light shake before pulling them on.

"But it's so hard around you." Jack smiled, slipping his arms into his suit jacket. He looked at his own reflection in the mirror. "Ianto? What the hell is this?" He pointed at the edge of cloth coming out of his pocket.

"Pocket square. Adds a nice bit of colour don't you think?" He grinned. "Matches your eyes."

" I think you're trying to impugn my masculinity Jones, with your pocket squares."

"Wouldn't dare." Ianto returned. He felt at ease. It was nice to be teasing with Jack. And for the first time in a long while, his confusion over what was going on between them….well….it didn't seem to matter much now. If they did….date…when they got back, well, that meant something. And if they didn't….. Ianto would deal with that blow at some other point. And at least he'd have a memory of what it actually felt like to wake up rested and sensible next to Jack Harkness.

* * *

Jack was leaning against the mantle, talking with Ainsley and Dai. Ianto relaxed into the seat he had taken. Jack looked handsome in his suit. He wore it well, in form and in stance. Ianto swirled the scotch in his glass around the ice.

"Can I sit?" Ianto looked up to see Gwenys. He stood in response and gestured to the settee.

"Of course." He sat back down after her. "You look lovely Gwenys." He said honestly. She smiled at him, her hands folding in the lap of her dress.

"You were always the gentleman Ianto." She looked at him for a moment. "Can I be honest with you?" Ianto frowned and nodded, trying to anticipate what she was going to say.

"I'll admit….When I came, accepted the invitation, for Christmas, I….I was hoping to see you."

"Gwenys…" Ianto started awkwardly, but she lent forwards, laying her hand on his arm.

"Ianto, I know that we're friends. I had hoped that maybe…you could see me as something more but-" She put her hand to his lips to stop him again. "But. You and Jack. You seem really happy. I'm glad for you." Ianto smiled behind her hand and pulled it down.

"I'm sorry I can't be who you want me to." Ianto said sincerely. "I wish I could."

"But you love Jack." Gwenys finished for him, smiling sadly. Ianto glanced over to Jack, who was being passed the baby from Ainsley's arms. He looked awkward, but pleased at the same time.

"Against my better judgment, I do." Ianto replied. She leaned forwards and pulled him into a hug.

"Good. Your judgment is far too sensible at times Yan." Ianto laughed.

* * *

Jack looked up at the laugh. He had been watching the interaction of the two people on the settee for a while, wondering if he should step in. He had been about to when her hand went to Ianto's lips, but he had suddenly found himself with an armful of squirming baby. But that laugh. He didn't want that girl making him laugh. That was Jack's privilege. Bad puns at work, lude jokes in the pub, teasing and sarcasm in his bedroom. It had taken him a long while after Lisa to feel safe making Ianto laugh again.

He jiggled the baby slightly as he watched them stand, and hug again, before Gwenys excused herself to go and help Bethan in the kitchen.

"I think we should put Gavin down before we start dinner Dai. It's almost half five." Ainsley decided, reaching her arms into Jack's as he returned the child to his mother.

"Night little guy." Jack smiled as they left, but when he and Ianto were left alone in the lounge, he turned his back to him, looking into the fire.

"Hey." Ianto said, drawing up beside him. "Just had a chat with Gwenys."

"Yeah. I saw." Jack replied shortly. Inside he winced at his own sharpness.

"Eh, what's wrong with you."

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"I just wanted to tell you that she said she was okay with us being friends."

"I'm sure she is." Jack continued. He had an uncomfortable, dishonest feeling in his stomach, but he couldn't help it when he thought of her fingers against his lips. Had anyone else been allowed to touch those lips. Had Ianto kissed other people since they had started shagging? It was possible. Ianto had a whole world above ground to find someone else to kiss when he wasn't in Torchwood. Maybe someone else to shag. They'd never said anything really, about exclusivity. His stomach curled in a way that was entirely unpleasant.

"Jack." Ianto tried to catch his eye, but he remained trained on the fire.

"Are you jealous?" Ianto's tone made it sound like a ridiculous concept. Jack felt a little ridiculous. "You're not serious are you?"

"No…" Jack scoffed, jamming his fingers down in to his pockets.

"You haven't anything to be jealous about Jack." Ianto still sounded incredulous.

"Don't I?" Jack looked up. He felt insecure and he hated it.

"No. You don't." Ianto told him. "There's no one but you." He said more quietly.

"Ianto-" Jack started.

"To the supper table everyone." Roger called from the kitchen.

"Coming." Ianto called back, not turning away from Jack. He was waiting. He needed a response.

"Just you." Jack returned.

* * *

The roast beef was set on the table, signaling the dinner to begin.

"Roger, will you start grace for us?" Bethan asked. The others reached around the table and grasped the hands next to them. Jack just followed along, grabbing Ainsley's hand and interlocking his fingers with Ianto.

"Bless this family that gathers here." Roger looked next to him, to Georgie.

"For what we are about to receive, let us be thankful." She turned to her sister, who rolled her eyes, but nonetheless dutifully recited.

"May the hand of a friend always be near you."

"Deep peace of the running wave to you, and of the flowing air." Lew began, looking to Tory. When she spoke, Jack noticed her faint Scottish accent.

"Deep peace of the quiet earth to you, and of the shining stars. Deep peace of the infinite peace to you."

"To old friends, and new loves." Gwenys looked at Ianto, who smiled at her softly.

"No matter where you live, brothers are brothers and sisters are sisters. The bonds that keep family close are the same no matter where you are." Aoife supplied.

Bethan squeezed the hand of her daughter.

"To hope, to love, to us all."

"Many years of happiness." Dai looked to Ainsley, who kissed him softly. She shifted slightly and her eyes caught Ianto's, noting Jack between them.

"A house full of sunshine, hearts full of cheer, a love that grows deeper each day of the year."

Jack looked between them, before realizing it was his turn.

"Oh…um….May home be wherever you find your rest." He said. Where had that come from. He'd said it before. The night of graduation from the Time Agent academy.

Everyone looked to Ianto, the last one to speak. He looked back at the faces around the table, and shot a sly grin across his face.

"Good drink, good meat, good God let's eat." The others all laughed and there was a loud scraping of chairs as everyone took their place. Cutlery clinked against the flatware and the conversation was boisterous. Jack watched as Ianto and his brother and sisters frequently set each other laughing hard enough that they had to put down forks and knives, and at one point, Aoife had wine up her nose. It only made the others laugh harder. He was starting to appreciate where Ianto's sense of humour came from, especially at the few wry comments his mother added, with a miraculously straight face. He was starting to appreciate a lot more things about Ianto Jones.

* * *

"Hey. Can we do something?" Ianto narrowed his eyes at Jack. It was half nine and everyone was lazing about in their jeans and jumpers, wearing new Christmas socks and the like.

"Maybe."

"No no, nothing like that. I promised I'd behave. As well as I can. Every Christmas I go out for curry. Can we see if anywhere's open?"

"Christmas curry?"

"It's delicious, come on. You can get them to mix red and green curry on one plate. It's festively delicious." Ianto grinned.

"Yes, fine. Let's go." Jack slapped him on the back and moved quickly to get their jackets

"Mum! Jack and I are heading out for a few."

"Alright dear. Don't forget your gloves. It's cold."

"Yes Mum." Ianto pulled on the jacket Jack passed to him and they headed out onto the front walk.

* * *

"See. I told you. Festively delicious."

"Yes well now I'm so full I might festively toss it all up." Ianto groaned.

"Hey. Is that Izzy?" Ianto scanned the direction Jack had gestured towards.

"Yeah. I think so."

"Whose she with?"

"Mum said something about a boyfriend."

"The boyfriend seems to be having a hard time with the whole keys in the door concept." Jack commented, as the boy fumbled around the lock on the driver's door. He frowned.

"In my professional opinion, I'd say that he's soused. Ianto. Ianto!" Jack jogged after Ianto, who had started across the street.

Ianto reached forwards and took the keys roughly from the boy's hand. He smelled strongly of beer and smokes.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ianto just marched over to the other side of the door.

"Izzy! What the HELL do you think you're doing."

"I'm going out with my boyfriend Yanno." She returned with a smarmy stare. "What does it look like."

"You're not going anywhere with him." Ianto pointed at the boy who looked undecided between trying to fight Ianto, and the problem Jack presented. "You're not getting in the car with him. He's bloody drunk Izzy. He could kill you both." Ianto shook her slightly.

"Let go of me!" Izzy shouted, pulling away from him. "You're not my dad! You're not even really my brother. Give Daren his keys back you bloody twat." Ianto stared her down.

"You will do as I say. You aren't getting in that car. The either of you." Ianto glared over at the boy.

"Make me." Izzy turned around and started to walk away. Ianto was about to follow her when Jack brushed by him. They were just out of range for Ianto to be able to hear what they said when Jack caught up with her.

"Hey." His commanding shout stopped her, and she turned around.

"What do you want." She sneered.

"Hey. Listen up young lady." Jack pointed his finger at her sharply. "You can play your 'I'm so misunderstood' games if you want to, but listen up. He may not be your real brother, but Ianto cares about you. Really actually cares, although I can't see that you're really giving him much of a reason to. So while you may think he's doing this to ruin your happy hijinks, he really is looking out for you. You want to get in the car with that idiot and drive yourself into a pole? Be my guest. But he is worried about you, so I can't let that happen, now can I. So why don't you suck up this fun little attitude you've got going on and go back inside. And apologize to him." Izzy stared down Jack for a long moment before she huffed.

"Fine." She spun around and grabbed her boyfriend by the arm

"We're going back inside. Come on Der."

"My keys! My mum'll kill me if-"

"You'll get them back tomorrow." Jack shouted as they disappeared into the lobby of the flats.

"Are you okay?"

"You know, I don't think I've ever been called a twat for years." Ianto said thoughtfully. Jack pocketed the car keys and they started back towards the house.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this story, as I enjoyed writing it. I plan to start the next one soon....**_

_**"Away with each other, they moved closer together. But with Jack and Ianto back at Torchwood, how will they evolve together? Or apart?"**_

_**That would be the teaser.**_

_**Thanks for the support!**_

* * *

Jack dropped the car keys into the pottery bowl that sat on a table in the foyer.

"You staying up or going to bed?" Ianto asked as he took off his coat.

"Dunno. Not really tired."

"Do you mind if I go brush up and everything?" Jack shook his head.

* * *

Jack took a glass from the dishwasher and filled it up at the tap.

"Hello there." Roger appeared into the kitchen, plugging in the electric kettle. "Cup of tea?"

"Nah, I'm good." Jack gestured with his glass. There was a soft lull between them.

"So. A captain?" Roger inquired, puttering around the kitchen and pulling out tea and mugs.

"Yeah. In the Air Force."

"American?"

"Originally. Volunteered for a posting over here."

"Why did you leave?"

"Honourable discharge. Injury in a crash. It messed up my inner ear and such. Couldn't fly, didn't want a desk job with the air force."

"Righto." Roger took the milk out from the fridge.

"You and Ifan."

"Yeah."

"He's a good lad." Roger said decisively.

"That he is."

"His mother sent me down here." Jack broke out a smile.

"I see."

"I'm not really sure what to say here. I've got daughters, and with them, well, you can do the usual threaten the boy with the far reaching arm of the law bit. But between two men. I'm not exactly sure what she wants me to do." Roger smiled faintly and fished the tea bag out of his mug.

"Is she worried about him?"

"Mothers always are."

Jack leaned forwards, resting his arms on the counter.

"Is she worried about me. With him."

"I don't think so. Far as I can tell, you're a decent fellow, and Bethan seems to agree. I think it's just, with the loss of Ioan, and Ianto's girlfriend, she's just a bit wary for him is all."

Jack nodded slowly as Roger took a slow sip. He swallowed and took on a stern look.

"So do me a favour Captain Harkness, try to stick around a bit."

Jack laughed.

"I'll do my best."

"Good lad." Roger replied, giving him a pat on the back as he moved to the hallway.

* * *

"You're still up." Ianto looked over his shoulder to see Jack standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, I thought that I'd pack things up now, so that we weren't in a rush.."

"When do you want to leave tomorrow?" Jack asked, digging through his bag for a pair of pyjama pants. The house definitely got a little chilly at night.

"I thought that we'd head out early, if that's okay."

"We should get back. Make sure the hub's still in one piece."

"It'll be nice to get back to things as usual." Ianto commented. He was carefully hanging his suit back inside the garment bag.

"Yeah." Jack tugged the pants on and moved to lie down on the bed, pressing a kiss to Ianto's neck as he passed by. "But maybe not exactly the same."


End file.
